


Hamilton Tumblr Prompts

by calibriluu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, College AU, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, basically expect tons of shit, will add ships as i get more requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: Here I'll be posting all my Hamilton requests from Tumblr. Ships will be added as I get more requests, so be patient if you don't see your ship.





	1. A Lost Child ( Marliza )

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @fiona-anteres : 6 marliza please?- “ I lost the baby.”

“ I lost the baby,” Eliza murmured quietly as they sat in the clinic’s seating area. Maria stared at her, aghast at the news her wife brought her. 

About two months ago, Eliza and Maria had agreed to get a sperm donation from John Laurens, who was a very dear friend of theirs and had no problem with it. The doctors got it to the clinic where they had inseminated it into Eliza.

Maria vividly remembered how one day Eliza had brought up the topic after almost two years of marriage. At first, Eliza had tried to take back everything she said, panicking on the fact that her wife might have not been ready for a child.

She had the opposite reaction, actually. Maria had excitedly lifted Eliza into her arms, her eyes bright with happiness. She kept saying over and over again how she was so excited to start a family with the love of her life.

Maria apologized for lifting her in the air after laying Eliza on their shared bed, cuddling up for the evening with happy thoughts wandering her head.

In the days to come, they would jokingly bicker about who would carry the child, although it was very clear that Eliza was the one to do so. The merry couple had gone through the process of insemination, proceeding to go out and buy basic baby supplies.

Eliza and Maria went out every week to check on the process of the fetus, to see if it was healthy. The nurses had reported that it was on the small side, but seemed fine and all.

That is, until week 9.

Eliza was in the middle of making tea for herself at 8 in the morning, when she felt something liquidly spill from her underneath. Shocked that it was blood, Maria and her drove to the clinic at which Eliza was reviewed every week. Maria nervously waited for the news.

And this is how that has brought us to this point.

Maria thanked the doctor for being honest about the checkup. It turns out that the heart muscle was not receiving enough oxygen and nutrients due to a blockage in a pipe leading it there.

“ I am so sorry Maria! I know you _-hic-_ wanted to start a family, but it’s - _hic_ \- all my fault! I’m not good enough - _hic_ \- to have a baby, I-”

“ Shh, it wasn’t your fault,” Maria soothed as she weaved her fingers in Eliza’s hair. Eliza was a sobbing mess in their living room, barely able to contain the tears and hiccups bursting from herself. They’d come home, horribly emotional and tired. _How can Eliza think it’s her fault?! It’s not, it isn’t, it can’t be, I’m just badbadbad luck, why can’t she see that?_

“ You’re just saying that so you can comfort me, so I don’t feel bad for myself.”

It was true, but Eliza _shouldn’t_ have to feel that way. It was no one’s fault, although the comment stung Maria a little. She said nothing as they continued to cry on the couch, Maria holding Eliza in calming ways.

There was a pit of grief and emptiness slowly festering in Maria’s chest. It _hurt_ , and she could barely see through the curtain of tars blurring her eyesight. Her thoughts were incoherent, running together in a jumble of words. _That was our baby, nonononono, why the hell does the world have to curse us like this, Elizapleasestopcrying, please please please, we can always try again? oh but what if this happens again, what if they’re born, and then it dies? nononono, shut up Maria, you’re making this fucking worse._

Maria was having a terrible time trying to process the news, even now. She knew Eliza was hurting worse than her, so she had to stay strong. Strong for Eliza, her whole world, the reason she woke up happy everyday. But still...

_That would have been our **child**. _


	2. The Diary ( Lams )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds John's journal under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what ya'll I finally updated the thing

Alexander was standing in the living room, dangling a worn-out journal with cute little decorations on the front, mostly turtles. He was smirking to himself as his boyfriend, John Laurens, passed through the front door.

" What are you holding?" John wondered out loud as his gaze landed on the object in Alex's hand. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking to himself that it looked fairly familiar.

" What the fuck! Gimme that!"� he suddenly hollered as he dropped his bag on the floor and sprinted towards him.

" Let's see, hmm. Day 76, uh huh, uh huh, the art teacher sucks, uh huh, WAIT YOU LIKED A GUY BEFORE ME?!" 

" WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? I HID THAT BEHIND MY BED!"

" That is a horrible place to hide stuff, and you still haven't answered my que-"�

John tackled him to the ground, knocking the diary out of his grip. The smaller man squirmed underneath him, managing to escape from under his boyfriend.

Alex snickered at John's red face has he crawled over to the journal, running into his own bedroom to hide from John's wrath.

John scowled, and then had a wicked idea. He took one of the pillows from the couch and scurried over to the bedroom. Before Alexander could defend himself, John smacked it right over his head.

" Okay, okay, truce! I'll give you back your diary."�

" Does it matter? You read my diary." 

" I read _your_ diary."

John huffed, settling down on the mattress. He always had his feeling someone would "accidentally" read an entry from his diary from when he was an angsty teenager. Luckily, he'd stop before high school came around, because that would be one _hell_ of ride to read.

" You are absolutely evil, you know."

" Who is this Frances kid from 5th grade? You still know him? Did you date him? Oooo, did you do the _diddly do_?"

" Oh my god, Alex, we are full-grown adults please don't use "diddly do". And no, I did not lose my virginity in middle school! Besides, it was a small crush. Wait why the hell am I telling you this???"

He didn't reply, instead smirking as he scanned the pages of the diary. A lot of it was your normal stuff kids think about all the time, like what was the meaning of the universe.

" ... can I have that back now?"

" Wow you actually draw way better in 4th grade than most college kids do. That turtle is so kawaii, did you watch anime when you were younger? You liked Pokemon? That is a really cool Blastoise!"� Alexander exclaimed as he continued to flip the pages despite the signs his boyfriend was giving that he should _probably_ close the diary. Actually, if it wasn't the man John loved more than even his own art then anyone who read his journal would have been knocked unconscious already.

Alex sighed, leaning into John's shoulder. John smiled as he explored the notebook full of odd stories and doodles. He had to admit, it was very cute watching Alexander Hamilton be entranced in John's thoughts and art.

Unfortunately, John was staring too intently at Alex's hand flipping the pages to notice the other one creeping at the same pillow that John had shoved at his face. _Time for a little revenge._

_Thwack!_

" OH YOU ARE SO ON ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is pov and editing I've never meet them. 
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos bless my soul :)))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for this at all. To request a ship and prompt, ask me at @crimson-writer on Tumblr. And if you don't, sit back and watch me write.


End file.
